Kitty Karma
by Valkyrie0Magma
Summary: Summary: Konan's jutsu was successful, and now the girls are back! Too bad a world of shinobi might not be a world meant for four otakus in love with criminals…Sequel to Akatsukitties. DeiOc MadaOc ItaOc SasoOc.
1. Chapter 1

_******~~this is zek here and this is the only chapter of the sequel I have (in original condition) and probably the only one I will ever have because this is already like a year old. there won't be any other chapters unless you want something completely satirical written by me. excuse for the wait and snide pm replies.~~**_

**Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me…*hiding in a corner chanting this repeatedly***

**I WOULD'VE STARTED WRITING SOONER, I SWEAR! But…Hetalia has taken over my life again ever since I started watching HetaOni in January…**

**And bought seasons 1-3 on DVD…I just lost interest in Naruto for a while…**

**NOT COMPETELY! I still like this show, even if it's not my main obsession right now, so I will still write the fic! But not as often, probably…again, I am SO sorry for the wait. And I'm also scared because of the death threats I started receiving…the way of communication Zek and I have is getting a bit more difficult…and things are just kind of hectic. X_X *rant over***

**ANYWAY! To all the new readers, this is a SEQUEL fanfiction, so read the original first…and to my old readers…I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH. I REALLY DO. Over 400 reviews?! OH MY KAMI!**

**TAKE NOTE: Over the 6-month Timeskip, the girls all had their birthdays, so they'll be referred to by different ages. Also note that it was half that time in the Naruto world, during which the Hidan and Kakuzu arc went down without a hitch. Asuma, Hidan, and Kakuzu are all alive.**

**There will also be some other OCs in this fic, though no more paired with Akatsuki members. JSYK.**

**LET US BEGIN.**

Third Person POV, The Akatsuki base

"Yes…yes…finally…" Konan whispered the words to herself, grinning ear to ear as she ran through the hallway of the base, clutching a scroll to her chest.

She had a huge smile across her face, which after the past three months, was very unusual to see. Most of the time she'd remained as serious and quiet as ever.

"I've finally got it figured out…!"

The jutsu Pain had given her permission to work on…

The jutsu that would snap four of their members back to reality…

It was finally complete!

"We'll get to see those girls again in no time!"

She'd gotten sick of how for the past three months, the members hadn't been the same as before. They hadn't gotten better at all.

Sasori still hadn't spoken…

Itachi was as cold as ever…

Tobi didn't annoy anyone or even act like Tobi…

And Deidara's temper had been extinguished, replaced with a quiet man who sat in his room all day to stare at a lump of clay he wouldn't shape.

None of them had recovered.

But she could fix that.

When she got to the large, empty training room, She started setting up. Closing and locking the doors so she wouldn't be disturbed, lest she accidentally messed up from getting startled.

The next move was copying the various symbols on the scroll into two circles: One that she'd stand in, and the one connected to it where the girls would appear.

And with that, she pulled out the scroll and began her steady chant, moving her hands as she did.

"Tora, tora, I, ne, saru, hitsuji, u, tatsu. Tora, tora, I, ne, saru, hitsuji, u, tatsu…" (J/N Tiger, tiger, boar, rat, ram, hare, dragon. I just picked random signs for this.)

And then, all she had to do was wait for it to work…

Yume's POV

_"…but if there's a pill to help me forget, God knows I haven't found it yet. But I'm dying to, god I'm trying to, cause trying not to love you, only goes so far…"_

"Hey, Yume?"

_"And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor. And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for…"_

"Yume."

_"Because trying not to love you…only makes me love you more. Only makes me love you mo-"_

"YUME HOSHI, TAKE THOSE HEADPHONES OUT OF YOUR EARS BEFORE I TEAR THEM OUT AND DRAG YOUR EARDRUMS WITH THEM!"

I nearly fell off my bed when I heard the shouting from my bedroom door, turning to glare at the offender as I shut off my iPod. I'd been listening to "Trying Not to Love You" by Nickelback…lately, it seemed to fit what I was going through.

"Dang it, Naomi, that is not necessary!" I snapped at the fourteen year old in the doorway.

Naomi, I think I mentioned her before. At the time I was talking to Dei-

Never mind.

Point is, she's my little sister. She's fourteen, but acts younger. She looks more like our mom than I do-honey-colored hair in little curls-but has the same mismatched eyes as I do. Her temper is sharp, she's slightly girly, and acts like a drama queen when she doesn't get her way.

And in the past six months, I'd been getting more and more fed up with her childish attitude.

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just came upstairs to let you know that Kagami, Shizuka, and Haruka are here."

"This isn't more therapy, is it…?"

"Yes. Now mom says to get your ass downstairs, so come on!"

I grimace as I stood up, knowing full well our mom wouldn't have said it _quite _that bluntly, but it got the point across either way.

Now to sum it all up: I'm still not fully recovered from the Akatsuki leaving. Far from it. As you ought to know, I'm not usually this much of an ass unless I'm angry or depressed.

In this case, it was a mix of both. Angry at Pain for making them leave, and depressed because I know I won't be seeing them any time soon.

I didn't want to forget Deidara, regardless of what he'd told me. I wouldn't stop loving him either, even if only a few people really knew about that. Heck, anyone else would think that I'd gone insane!

You might also be wondering about the therapy I mentioned.

Well, all of our parents got together and decided it would be a genius idea if all four of us hung out together-which we always did-and just discussed what had made us depressed with each other and a therapist.

I guess I shouldn't be so rude to the therapist. I mean, he was nice. Just a normal guy in his mid-twenties who was just glad to finally have a job…

Plus he got paid even though we didn't improve much.

As I walked into the living room, I couldn't help but think about how much we had all really changed. Physically, not just emotionally.

Kagami had finally grown out her long blonde hair, but didn't ever tie it back anymore. She always looked sad, even when she laughed, which wasn't often.

Shizuka didn't look too different. She had a perpetual frown, though, and usually pulled her bangs back out of her face with a headband or hairclips. To show off the scar from her dead ex-boyfriend's psycho drive. She usually ran her fingers along it, lost in thought, which disturbed people.

Haruka had changed the most, though. She'd grown several inches taller, as well as curvier. Like, C-Cup curvier. And she used to be hardly even a B. THAT was impressive…she still dressed in dark colors most of the time, but even more dramatically now. She cried easily, but she'd also grown more mature and sarcastic.

She was almost cold at times…

And me? Well, not much had changed. I still wore my hair in braids, it was still purple, and I was no curvier. I HAD lost about ten pounds, though. It wasn't super noticeable unless you actually gave me a hug or something.

I wasn't anorexic or bulimic anything like that, I just didn't eat as much as I used to. So I lost weight.

Now, where was I? Oh, right, therapy. I might as well describe the guy, since…he's actually pretty cool. (J/N WARNING: My obsession with the Italians from Hetalia has influenced my thoughts. READ ON AT RISK)

Scipio Fortunato was a pretty nice guy. He was Italian, as you can guess by the name, which made him pretty fun.

Heck, if I wasn't still recovering from losing Deidara, I'd probably admit he was kind of cute.

He was nice enough, I guess. He had a mess of black hair that hung a bit past his ears, usually pulled back slightly (J/N Think of Len Kagamine) with bangs that fell into green-gold eyes with long eyelashes.

He insisted that we just call him "Skip," since Scipio or Mr. Fortunato were a bit fancy-schmancy.

He tried to act serious and concerned, but since we made him nervous with our dull stares, he tended to start panicking. And when he panicked, he spoke in Italian.

Like he was now.

_"Ora, ascoltate, voi ragazze hanno bisogno di parlare con qualcuno dei tuoi problemi, ma se non mi dirà, allora non posso aiutarti-" _(J/N Just use google translate, people)

"Um, Skip?" I raised an eyebrow as he started speaking in his language yet again. "You speak English. We don't speak Italian. Please calm down."

If anything, I think THIS guy needs therapy more than we do…

"Ah! Right, right…anyway, where were we?"

"You were telling us for the hundredth time how we need to at least say WHY we're so depressed." Shizuka said boredly.

Scipio swallowed and nodded his head.

"Right, so as I was saying, do you think you girls could at least _try _to describe this sudden change?"

It always worked out the same way every week when he came over: He'd beg us to give him a hint. We'd ignore him. Then he'd get flustered, and we'd calm him down. Rinse and repeat.

I guess I feel sorry for him, stuck with girls like us as his first clients. But if we told him the truth, we'd get shipped off to the loony bin.

Finally, he threw his hands up in the air. "_Mio dio! _You girls will never tell me anything! I am simply trying to help, but you always ignore me!...I need some coffee…"

He stood up, turned and walked out of the room, shoulder slumped.

All of a sudden, I had this weird feeling. It was like I was submerged in body-temperature water, like I just felt…nothing on my skin. And since the room was chilly from air conditioning, that was odd. I looked up to ask the others, when I noticed a red glow seemed to be around their bodies…and mine too!

Kagami noticed, and her eyes widened. "Guys…this is like…!"

"They might be coming back!" Haruka said, her eyes shining a red-violet hue from the lighting.

"Sasori-san…" Shizuka smiled slightly.

By now we'd all come to the conclusion that this was similar to when the Akatsuki had left. The weird glow that we'd seen then had matched this one closely.

So could it be possible…

But the glow was around us, not them.

And why did my head suddenly feel so fuzzy? Like, sore and dizzy like I'm…passing…out…?

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Scipio Fortunato walking back into the room, holding his coffee, which dropped to the floor as he started shouting in Italian once more, going white and looking like he might faint…

Once again, I feel sorry for this guy. Like we hadn't traumatized him enough by now…

Sorry, Skip.

Third Person POV

Konan's mouth was dry, her throat was hoarse, and she was weak from all the chakra it had taken.

But she still stared at the four unconscious girls on the ground in front of her, and couldn't help but smile.

"Well…at least it worked."

**First chapter and I'm already being cruel! Don't you guys just love me? :D But yeah…short chapter because I couldn't think of a lot of stuff. This is more like a prologue than anything. Next chapter will be better.**

**Scipio was just a random OC of mine, BTW. As I mentioned: I love Hetalia a lot lately. So I make multi-cultured characters, and I'm currently obsessed with Romano, who is one of the Italians, so…:3**

**Another thing I should mention: This stories will have some OCs in it. More than just the girls. They won't be paired with Akatsuki members, and will have their own role in the plot. I love them to death, too. You can try to guess what their role will be. :3**

**Originally I was gonna turn the girls into kittens, but…I couldn't think of a very good way for that to work out for me…so I decided not to. xP**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO: MY good friend Bridge (Bridge7112 here, Thinker456 on DeviantART) offered to make *drumroll* AN AKATSUKITTIES DOUJINSHI. I'll let you know when more details are out on that, but I, personally, am PSYCHED.**

**Now, rather than a question every chapter, I will give a quote. This quote will be either from a video game, book, song, or anime. You have to try and guess what it's from, and if you can, the setting of it. Just for funsies. :3**

**Quote: "You said dragon demons were extinct!" "I said MOSTLY extinct." "Mostly extinct…IS NOT EXTINCT ENOUGH!"**


	2. Author's Note

**I know. I know. I am a terrible, horrible, awful person.**

**Gather around and let me tell you a story, dear readers.**

**I began writing Akatsukitties in 2010, not long after I had turned twelve years old. I had been roleplaying the idea with a friend (Itachis-Only/Kagami's creator) for several months at that time, and suddenly I realized we were pretty much writing a fanfiction. So I decided to write.**

**A little over a year later, Akatsukitties was completed. As of this point we have almost 530 reviews and I couldn't be prouder.**

**But there's a problem. I promised a sequel and it never came. IT NEVER CAME. I wrote one chapter, sent it to Zek, and the sequel never came.**

**For a long time, Zek and I hadn't spoken much simply because I could never find any way to contact her. She had left the sites we mostly spoke on, and I couldn't figure out how to contact her otherwise. So the chapter wasn't posted, and I never wrote more.**

**I became interested in Hetalia. I loved the humor, the cute boys, the history (I'm a history nerd) and the fact that I could get my friends to watch it, including who is now my boyfriend. We joked about being characters. We had marathons. It was beautiful.**

**A part of me still remained attached to Naruto even then, but not enough for me to write. Not enough for me to be interested in writing the sequel and not enough for me to watch much of the series anymore. Over time, my interest in Naruto faded altogether.**

**Occasionally, though, I would still look back over the chapters since my friend who created Haruka would still re-read it and tell me she loved it. I would look back and realize how much my writing really developed. The beginning was terrible, but after Chapter 10 things started improving, if barely. Why that time in particular? It could be because I was able to write longer and more in-depth chapters due to my main way of sending chapters to Zek became more convenient. Maybe I matured. I don't know.**

**I constantly look at the story and think of what I could have done better.**

**I cringe looking back on the earlier writings. My OC characters seem shallow and cliché for a long time. They sound like Mary-Sues. I describe their CLOTHES for god's sake. I now know better than to describe clothing outfits.**

**I throw in random side-characters like Mira and Tori that serve no real purpose. **

**I'm not overly fond of Yume even though she's meant to be like me because, frankly put, I am no longer like HER. Shizuka is the only other OC that is truly 'mine' since Kagami and Haruka belong to friends, and I actually like her because she has depth.**

**I see that I made a lot of rape jokes back then and the only time I did a serious mention of it was with Wyatt and Shizuka. I'm sorry about that. At the time of writing, I didn't know much about the subject and I had seen jokes in every fanfiction I ever read, leading me to think of it almost as a joke. That, I think, is what I want to apologize for the most sincerely. I now know that it isn't a joke at all. I hate myself for writing like it was.**

**Then, all of a sudden, a little while back, I started to think about Naruto again. About old roleplays and old fanfics and the show that got me into fanfiction writing. So I decided to come back to look over Akatsukitties, for old time's sake…**

**And see that Zek had posted the first chapter of Kitty Karma: The Sequel That Never Was. I was shocked, but also kind of happy. I assumed the chapter had never gone through or been deleted after all this time, but it remained and it was posted.**

**So then I started thinking. 'It has reviews. People liked the original. Maybe I SHOULD start writing the sequel again.'**

**I'm still debating. I'm not sure. A lot of original ideas I had will be drastically changed along with my style of writing. Such as, Madara isn't Madara anymore, he's Obito, if the manga is to be believed. I do have an idea for that, but it will feel quite sudden and will also bend the 'official' rules ever so slightly.**

**There will be some more 'mature' ideas. I still have a group of OC characters I plan to add in to the fanfiction as Akatsuki subordinates. They won't be paired with anyone but each other, but they do contribute to the story.**

**But what I want to know is…**

**Would you guys really like to read it? I'm still not as interested in Naruto as I was back then. Chapters won't be posted often, and that's if I actually post at all. The story might be more serious than humorous at times. There will be some altering of the 'official' timeline to fit the story.**

**Is that okay? Do you mind if I don't work on the story as much as I used to? Would you guys care if it's not what you expect?**

**Would you care if it doesn't have the same style it had when it was written by a hyper, immature pre-teen that wasn't even in high school?**

**I am in high school now. I have a boyfriend and an interest in drama and writing original stories. I'm almost fifteen years old. Things have changed drastically, both in those and my personality.**

**But that doesn't mean I have to abandon the readers that gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling with every favorite, every follow, every review.**

**I never meant to abandon any of you.**

**And I am sincerely sorry about the long wait and the sequel that may or may never be continued.**

**I hope you understand if it never is, or if things aren't how they were back then.**

**Until I make a decision…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys…guess what this means?**

**Give up?**

**It's simple: I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP WRITING.**

**I'm officially interested in writing this story again. :) Once again, I can't say it will be updated often, but it WILL be updated.**

**This is my first time writing with the girls and the Akatsuki in, um, a little over a year. So I might be a bit rusty, but I'll try. ^^;**

**Please enjoy: The first OFFICIAL chapter…of Kitty Karma.**

**Also, I would like to note: I will still be doing the occasional POV switch. However, in this case, I'll try to keep it to just the girls or third person unless it's a special situation, and I will do EVERYTHING in my power to keep everyone in-character and to keep the POV switches to minimum within chapters.**

Yume's POV

I felt like I had a hangover to end all hangovers when I woke up. I had no idea why, though, because the only time I've ever drank anything was at Rachel's bachelorette party, when the loneliness was still raw and I didn't care. I will never drink like that again.

But that's beside the point because when I woke up, I was somewhere very familiar. It was a cool temperature—not cold, but noticeably cooler than average room temperature—and the walls were gray. There were no windows, just some lights on the ceiling.

There was one bed in the room, a queen-sized with a plain black comforter and white sheets. I was lying on that bed with Shizuka, Kagami, and Haruka.

And then a voice I'd thought I'd never hear again spoke up from across the room.

"It's about time you woke up. I guess the jutsu took more out of you than I could have guessed."

I immediately sat up and nearly screamed from happiness because right there was a blue haired woman in an Akatsuki cloak with a flower in her hair and an amused smile.

I'm a straight girl, but I could've kissed her right then and there.

"K…K…KONAN?!"

"Good to see you too, Yume."

I pretty much glomped her right about then, squealing and hugging her and grinning. Because I knew what seeing Konan meant. It meant that the others had to be somewhere nearby…right?

"Konan…has anyone…you know…died?" I felt my voice crack a bit as I asked that. _Please say no. Please not Deidara, please not anyone, I don't want anyone of you guys to be dead…_

"No. The information you gave us was perfect. We haven't yet caught the Three-Tails, but Hidan and Kakuzu succeeded in capturing the Two-Tails. They did kill Asuma, as you warned us they would, but they avoided the second fight that would have been their demise."

I sighed in relief. None of them were dead. That was good. Though it did suck about Asuma.

"Wait, you guys only managed to get the Two-Tails?! It's been six months! Are you guys really that slow at your job?"

Konan raised an eyebrow. "Six months? What are you talking about? It's only been three."

"Wait…son of a…so time moves differently here? We had to suffer in loneliness TWICE as long as you guys?! That's not fair!" A faint whine had entered my voice.

"True, but let me tell you, it was the longest three months of my life with those boys moping around—"

"KONAN!"

Konan once again found herself on the ground, courtesy of Kagami delivering a flying tackle from across the room that would make any football player proud.

"Ah…Kagami, please get off…"

It took about five more minutes before Shizuka and Haruka were up as well, and Konan had to practically barricade us in her room so we wouldn't run off around the base and get lost.

"But…I, I wanna see Itachi-sama! I haven't seen him in months!" Kagami protested. Haruka nodded.

"And I missed M-...my Tobi-kun. I need to see him!" She added, having to quickly change her slip up. It probably wasn't necessary with Konan, but you never knew.

The blue-haired woman smiled a bit.

"Look, I just don't want you girls getting lost in here. There's a lot of rooms and hallways, and I don't think the boys would be happy to find out I'd let their crazy girlfriends wander off. Especially you, Yume, I know how bad your sense of direction is."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Speaking of which…how have they been doing the past few months?" I asked, feeling worried given Deidara's, uh, suicidal tendencies in relation to his art. Konan's face fell slightly.

"They…haven't been doing the best. Sasori hasn't spoken a word since we got back. Not one. Even Itachi speaks more than him, and he's just been speaking with 'hn' and 'yes' or 'no.' Right back to how he was before he met Kagami, only more so. Deidara has no interest in his art anymore. He doesn't argue with Sasori and he doesn't fight Tobi. And Tobi's been quiet. He doesn't run around annoying anyone anymore, and he spends a lot of time in his room. They ALL spend a lot of time in their rooms."

Well damn.

"Good to know we weren't the only ones depressed, I guess." Shizuka said with a sad sort of smile. "But what are we going to do since apparently you won't let us leave the room? What's your plan?"

Konan smiled and held up her hand, motioning to the ring on her finger.

"Zetsu has a chakra link to all of the rings to Akatsuki members. In that way, he's able to show up when necessary for a clean-up or a retrieval because he's aware of it. We can send messages whenever necessary in that manner. And speaking of which…"

We all about fell over as said plant man rose up from the ground, looking over at us with a smile on the white half of his face.

"Oh, well isn't this a surprise? **About time, now they'll stop whining. **Oh, hush. It will be interesting to see their reactions, that's for sure. **True.**"

I grinned at him. "Hey, Zetsu."

"Hello, Yume. **Shizuka.** Haruka. **And Kagami.**" The speaking in turn was a little creepy, though.

Zetsu turned and looked at Konan. "So, Konan, what do you want us to do? **It better not be a waste of our time.**"

"Go tell the other members to meet in the main room. Don't tell them why, just say it's for a meeting. Let me know when they're all in there."

"**Under**stood." The two sides spoke in unison and Zetsu sank back into the floor.

"…am I the only one completely freaked out by him? Like, even when he lived with us?" Kagami asked after a few minutes. Shizuka smacked her hand to the back of Kagami's head, a move only safe to perform when no frying pans were around.

"Probably not, but you could stand to be more polite about it!"

"Ow! Damn it, Zuka-chan, don't do that! Geez!"

And once again we were waiting, talking with Konan and catching up on things. It seemed like the only member who hadn't missed us that much was Pain, the jerk. Hidan and Kisame were a bit more subdued in general when it came to their bloodlust and perverted-ness and spoke fondly of us. Kakuzu and Zetsu mostly just discussed the finer moments involving Kagami beating some members senseless.

Yep. Good times.

Aside from Asuma's death—which did bother me a bit, I mean, it would have been even easier to avoid an unfortunate end if they HADN'T killed him—nothing major or plot-related had happened. Itachi had Konan fix the worst of his illness thought, and even if his eyes were still bad, it was a great improvement. Kagami was thrilled.

And it had been Konan's idea to perform the jutsu to bring us here. She apologized for the lack of warning, discomfort, and the fact that she didn't know if we could get back, but we shushed her. It was worth it, at least for now. We could figure out going home some other time. As cold as it seems, we just missed those criminals that much.

In return, we told her what had been going on in our world. We admitted depression, talked about Courtney's slight change of heart (Konan found that hard to believe) and that not only were Masaru and Rachel married, but Rachel was two months pregnant at the time we'd left because, in Kagami's words, "those two don't waste any time!" Hopefully we'd get back home to see the baby, at the very least.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Zetsu re-appeared and nearly gave Kagami a heart attack by appearing directly behind her.

"They're all waiting. **They're not too pleased about not being told what's going on, though. **Oh, but they will be. **We'll meet you when you come out there.**"

"Right. Thank you, Zetsu."

And then he/they was gone again.

We were all pretty much jumping up and down, anxious to go out there as Konan turned to look at us.

"Alright, I'm going to be right behind you, okay? The main room is just down this hallway—take a right when you leave the room—and then take a left at the end of it. One more right and the main room is the door at the end of that hall."

Apparently the base is a maze. That's a good sign for me. NOT.

The second Konan finished speaking, Kagami was off past her like a shot, screaming "ITACHI-SAMA!" at the top of her lungs as she ran.

After a moment of shock, the rest of us ran right after her.

We barely managed to keep her in sight, and Haruka and I were both winded when we got to the room. Shizuka was in better shape due to her gymnastics class making her a bit more athletic, but Haruka and I were lazy asses that really need to work out more.

But we didn't need to be athletes to see the guys we've missed for ages…

Third Person POV

"What the fuck are we even doing out here?!" Hidan snapped, annoyed. He'd been training with Kakuzu when they'd gotten called in by Zetsu, who had come up underneath the Jashinist and nearly bitten his leg off when a scythe had been swung in his direction.

"Hn." Itachi shrugged his shoulders, not really looking at anyone. Deidara sighed bitterly, his chin resting on one of his hands which was less creepy than it sounds due to him being able to control the mouths.

Sasori was staring off into space, his eyes seeming unfocused. He was as silent as he had been for these past few months, and now was no different. But he seemed to be thoughtful and vacant all the time. It was rare to see him outside of his room anymore.

Tobi was sitting in an arm chair, curled up and hugging his knees like a little kid. Behind the mask, he was annoyed but curious as to why Konan had called them out there.

Zetsu rose up from the floor just as Kisame opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but before the shark man got a word out, they heard a shriek from somewhere in the base. A very girly shriek that sounded nothing like Konan. It sounded like "ITACHI-SAMA!" And the voice was very familiar. So familiar, in fact, that the Uchiha immediately raised his head in shock and got to his feet.

"Did that sound like—" Kakuzu started, only for his sentence to be cut off in the form of a blonde streak running into the room and pretty much flying into Itachi's arms, knocking him off balance and almost causing both of them to crash to the floor.

No one was sure to react to the scene of Kagami Hanshin, a girl they'd assumed they'd never see again, clutching at Itachi for dear life and sobbing his name into his cloak. The Uchiha stared as well, blinking as though he couldn't believe this girl was in his arms, before he suddenly seemed to relax, his eyes softening and his mouth going into something similar to a smile before he closed his eyes and held her close, murmuring softly.

"Kagami-chan…finally…I thought…" He couldn't even finish his sentences, his voice softer than usual for the rare use of his voice. He pressed his lips against hers instead, silencing her sobs and sealing the moment as a reality.

Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori immediately sat upright. If Kagami was here, then that could only mean ALL the girls were there.

As if on cue, three more girls ran into the room. One with purple braids stood in the doorway, gasping heavily for breath for a few moments. A green-haired girl that seemed much less tired ran in as well, immediately scanning the room until her eyes settled on Sasori. And a black haired girl that was much taller and curvier than memory served ran in and, without even stopping, flung herself at Tobi.

"Tobi-kun!"

"Haruka-chan!"

The masked man had jumped up and met her halfway, catching her in a big hug and spinning around happily before falling back in his arm chair, cuddling her tightly in his lap and adjusting his mask, holding it so only she could see his grinning face before kissing her. No one even cared to look his way with curiosity because of the scene.

Deidara jumped to his feet and ran to Yume, who had just caught her breath, immediately grabbing her shoulders and turning her head to look at him. Blue eyes stared into pale eyes that didn't quite match for a long moment. Then his face broke out into a grin and he crushed her to him, just holding her close and whispering her name repeatedly as she shook, all the emotions that had been smothered by excitement from earlier coming out in a full flood.

After regaining control of himself, he turned her to face him and they kissed, slow and soft and sweet. The perfect kiss to give someone you'd missed so much.

Finally Shizuka. She had taken one look at Sasori and he stood up, the two immediately walking towards each other. She tried to keep herself in restraint. After all, she was mature, and he was mature, and, and…oh, screw it.

"Sasori-san…" Her voice cracked slightly, but before she could take another step, Sasori pulled her to him in a tight hug, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. The red-haired puppeteer's face was blank for a long moment, but it slowly softened into a smile and he closed his eyes, unable to feel but happy to know she was there.

"Shizuka-chan…you know I'm not a patient man, don't you?" Hearing his voice for the first time in three months caused everyone to look over at him. Well, everyone that wasn't occupied at least.

Shizuka smiled, blinking as tears dripped down her face.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Sasori-san…it was not my intention, believe me…"

No one would think kissing someone made of wood could be pleasant, but Shizuka could prove them wrong with how she pressed her lips to his and they just held on to each other, more emotional than any could guess.

After a stunned pause after all of that, Kisame spoke up with a grin.

"Well damn, it's about time! Do you have any idea how boring it's been around here for the past three months? Finally they have emotion again!"

Kagami pulled away to give him a dirty look from Itachi's lap, sniffling. Her voice was thick even as she said "Shut up, Kisame, I can find a skillet in minutes."

Hidan and Kisame both burst out laughing and Kakuzu grinned beneath his mask, even Zetsu chuckled. Konan also laughed lightly and Pain—who had just entered the room—smirked slightly.

The Akatsuki was back to normal, or as normal as they could be, all because four not-so-normal girls had shown up once again to turn their lives to chaos.

**AJHAKJSDHFA I HATE THAT ENDING LINE. ARGH. IT FEELS SO AWKWARD.**

**I'm so rusty with these guys. D: This chapter is kind of there to show sweet mushy fluff, or at least the continuation of it. It will continue with a bit more detail next chapter, I promise. These next chapters might be a bit slow while I get used to writing romance again with these guys.**

**I'm not too bothered by it, though. It feels like a bit of an info-dump, but I needed to refresh my memory. And potentially you guys' memories as well.**

**Also, I have a HUGE, IMPORTANT QUESTION. IT'S IN ALL CAPS SO IT'S IMPORTANT:**

**Madara or Obito? Which would you guys prefer? I mean, Tobi is Obito in canon and I have a very slight idea to add that to the story. However, it's hard for me to think of him as Madara, and that's honestly my preference at this point. I started with Madara and I very much want to end with Madara, dang it! But I want to know what you guys think: Stick with canon, or follow through with what it was in the original Akatsukitties? I feel bothered with having to suddenly switch to Obito, but I also dislike deviating from canon too much more than I have. That's my logic for having Asuma be dead…it's a pretty big plot point. ._.**

**So, your thoughts? I'd love to hear them.**

**I'm also stopping the quote thing—that was the silly childish me from a good year and a half ago. I may continue with asking you questions after each chapter, or I may decide to do fun facts instead.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this short, awkward chapter. It's the first one I've written in ages and I'm surprised by how natural it felt to do so. This pleases me.**

**Review and enjoy, my lovelies. You're the reason I have inspiration to write. :)**


End file.
